


Mahogany

by sadclapz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Complicated Relationships, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Friends With Benefits, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i'm back with the rarepairs, idk what else to tag i'm bad at these, lol i love how table sex is a tab, what else do i even write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadclapz/pseuds/sadclapz
Summary: Just the two of them- trusted partners, good friends, nothing more.-in which biggs and jessie are the only ones left in the bar that night.
Relationships: Biggs/Jessie, Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Biggs
Kudos: 5





	Mahogany

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but it's aight!! i really just wanted to get this out of the way. self indulgent fic cuz i am in love with both jessie and biggs and they always FUCK LIKE RABBITS talk to me about my headcanons for them when you have a few hours to spare <3

Closing in on midnight, the bar gleamed in soft neon against the dark wood. Only two bodies inhabited Seventh Heaven. Jessie downed her third bottle of beer, face beginning to bloom in rose. Biggs tapped the glass of his fourth, watching her face contort between puckering to drink, the slight scrunch at the bitterness, the corners of her mouth twisting before giggling.

There was finally a night off before the next mission. Jessie promised Tifa they would clean and lock the place up for her if they could just have one moment alone- no Shinra or Avalanche, to forget about the decaying planet around them for a few hours to enjoy some drinks together. Without the background noise from Wedge and Barret trying to best each other at darts. Just the two of them- trusted partners, good friends, nothing more.

So when her fingers lingered across his wrist to pull him closer, his breath trickled beneath her jaw, and their lips begged to meet- it was all in having a bit of fun. When he gasped enough to slide her tongue in as he crawled over her body, pinning her to the table littered by empty bottles, it was simply out of pure, delinquent behavior, as if they were secret lovers in their school days. His hands began to wander to the curves of her hips, bringing a leg to his waist as the kiss deepened. Tugging at his hair, she pried her mouth away to embrace his neck, leaving fresh and blooming constellations upon his skin. One of the bottles tipped over to drip its poison to the floor.

_“Cloud seems alright,” Biggs started, taking a swig. “Does all the dirty work without drawing too much attention to us. He could be good for us. Plus, he seems to keep you entertained.”_

_Jessie’s brows angled, leaning back into the chair as the cap of her beer popped off. “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_He laughs, but she can tell he’s tired. Voice raspy and smile fading quicker than usual. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to keep him out so late. He had been putting extra work in the whole week, and while he deserved a night to let loose, he could have used a few more hours of sleep._

_“Don’t be like that. You just have more energy around him lately, that’s all.”_

_“Come on, Biggs, you don’t have to give me any bullshit. Be honest,” she said, eyes darting to his with an iron grip on her drink. “You and Wedge… well, you both are the only ones who know me. What I’m really like.”_

_He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head to his knuckle. She observed him, the flutter of eyelashes struggling as he tried to stay awake, the clench of his jaw (which he often did when he was anxious), the heave of his chest after he sighed. There was a calm sort of beauty to him, even in most troubling states, like the waters of a hurricane. She was the wind, blustering in every direction with no precursor or pattern. Just the storm in a peaceful chaos._

He smelled of mahogany, always. The scent brought her back to nature, to the reason they fight, that future she dreamed of bright red flowers and verdant fields. Jessie nipped at his collar bone, trailing a finger down to the front of his pants. He bucked his hips into the touch in reflex, earning a drunken laugh that beamed of glittering sunlight. He made his move to hers, quickly discarding her capris to join the hard wood and puddling alcohol beneath them.

Biggs never kept the same pace- fondling here, grazing there, with no record. Hands moved under the fabric clinging to her torso, sliding up to cup her breasts. _No bra._ Knowing how well-prepared she always was, he figured this was all apart of her plan. Jessie was an actress on and off stage, and she knew how to stick to her script. The rest was improv; moans shivering in her throat, teeth ripping at the skin of her glossed lips, thighs quivering to the callouses on his palms. He smiled into her neck, rushing his tongue over new hickeys, ones right above the already faded from their last time alone.

_“Are we over?” he asked with sincerity._

_Slamming the drink on the table, she wiped her mouth without giving him one look. She reached over to grab another, sliding it towards him. The air turned thick with the sweat of her brow, wiping her forehead. “You buzzed enough, yet? You don’t look like it. Come on, we’re just getting started!”_

_“Jess-”_

_“I’m not drunk enough to answer any serious questions, Biggs. Give me another.”_

Biggs ran his thumbs across her nipples as she melted into the table. A crescendo built up within her like songbirds fluttering in the breeze. He whispered to her, as if the secret of creation dripped from his honeyed voice, the vilest of proses that made her only whimper in response.

He was a very casual, but logical person, the most she ever met. He dragged her down to the soil when her head rose above the clouds. Yet, when they met after dark and their skin mended, he brought her higher above any heaven imagined.

Before she could comprehend the pleasure (or punishment, both felt rightfully so), his touch quickly carried below her abdomen, snaking into her panties. She lost her grip on his belt as he drew shapes inside her. Jessie loved to please, anything to amaze the audience before her, their radiance as her praise. It killed her to be on the other end, crumbling between someone’s hold. Any tactic to reciprocate had fallen to the wayside as she bucked into Biggs’ attentive rhythm. Warm branches of lightning flickered on the prints of his fingers, jolting through to her core that emitted a moan so loud, she feared all of Sector Seven would hear.

He reveled so deeply in her state, body emphatic for more, without any sounds besides mewls and desperate breathing. His free hand brushed the flits of hazel from her forehead while he angled his hand higher. Those brown eyes- rolling back to the ceiling, hiding behind soaked lashed and scrunching lids. As if they only looked upon him. No men with sculpted jawlines or women with short skirts that came in and out of the town sector like the seasons. Him and only him. Biggs shakes away the thought, wrapping his knuckles around her ponytail to match their gazes.

_She hiccupped, reaching for another beer when he took ahold of her hand. His gaze signaled how serious he was. He let go once he knew he had her attention, her heart wrenching as soon as that warmth left as quick as it came._

_“If you want to be done, tell me. I never want to keep you from your happiness, Jessie,” he near pleaded. “If you want to move on from… you know, what we do, then say something.”_

_Gulping down the last drops, her gaze was hollow, and he can tell she’s not acting. She wore so many fake emotions on her mask that sometimes there was an absence of any at allon her true face._

A twinkle of sun swam around her cinnamon orbs. Jessie was easily the most beautiful girl he ever met. Blush spread across the apples of her cheeks, lips roseate and plump as they met his once again. He drove his fingers deeper to frisk around her clit, earning scratches of teeth to his mouth. He pulled away with a chuckle, kissing his way down from her jaw to her thighs, dropping his knees to the floor.

_“And what if I say nothing?”_

Biggs uncurled his grip from inside her, taking hold of the waistband of her panties. Eyes widened, sitting up to reveal her worried face, breath still caught within her throat. She stuttered, both from anxiety and recovering from the buildup. “H-hey, you don’t have to, you know.”

“And what if I want to?” he imitated.

Jessie smiled for a moment and it fills him with a summer breeze. “Then I guess I can’t stop you. Someone’s pretty eager tonight.”  
  


Without hesitation, he slid the garment down past her calves, thumb immediately tracing the outline of her slit. She sucked in more air, adding to the haze of her intoxication. Biggs nipped at her thighs one last time before her nails rake past his neck and fist around charcoal locks.

“You deserve a lot more than you work for, Jess,” he said, “Let me do something good for you, yeah?”

She nodded, throwing her head back before one more tug at his hair, leaning his face in at her command. She took one last look around the room, the neon and dark wood blending together more with each blink. It was their own world, just for the two of them, in that mahogany fragrance.

Trusted partners, good friends- there was something in the way the words rang that made them want more.


End file.
